Mission Impossible
by TheOfficialJordanLorenna
Summary: There is a new electrical and radioactive force forming in southern Louisiana. When a mysterious man calls ALL the superheros together, will they be able to stop the growing force of evil? And what happens when they meet some girls that they might..trust?
1. Curious

**Hey guys, this is another reason I was having trouble writing. I decided to post me little stupid hero story, lol…it's not stupid. **

**This goes deeper into meaning with me and my friends but…hope you like it**

**-Jordan**

**Chapter 1: Curiosity **

Peter Parker got a call that Sunday morning while he was kicking a soccer ball in his backyard.

"Hello?" He asked casually, yet curiously. He didn't recognize the number shown.

"May I speak to Peter Parker?" A serious male voice asked. It was scraggily and deep, much like an old man's.

"Speaking, who is this?" He was even more curious now, the voice sounded urgent.

"You'll find out soon enough. There is news about a giant force of electricity down in Louisiana. More details will be added later. We need you there soon, look on your back porch. There will be plane tickets under your mat."

"Louisiana? Force of electricity? What? Why me?" Questions filled Peter's mind, why was this happening?

"You'll find out when you get her Peter, there are some out there who know you are Spiderman-" Peter didn't respond, "We need your help; before this might turn chaotic."

Peter's smooth pale face turned sour. His eyebrows turned down, not sure what to do. He had brunette hair that was very lush and beautiful and green eyes that were bright and amazing in the sunlight; he was very attractive without his big glasses. He never let people get very known to him, some girls might be interested, but he wasn't. He hadn't found anyone that suited him yet; all of them were the same. He was very muscular, though his clothes didn't show it, and his real power hidden.

How could someone know he was Spiderman? He was more muscular and taller than the normal fifteen-year olds around, so Spiderman looked older in his costume. His identity was never shown…except to some people on a train the frightful day he has to save it from plummeting into the depths of the sea. They promised not to say anything, no pictures taken, no word spoken. It was then he silently cursed the spider that turned him into what he was now. Luckily he hadn't gotten tested for anything in particular. He thought about the voice over and over again in his mind and went to his back porch, using the webs to swing him there, and finding the ticket's where the man said they would be. He glanced at his grandmother gardening on the side of the house; she looked like she needed a break from his hormones and trickery…or as he liked to call it, saving the city. She thought he'd joined a gang, going out randomly and coming back panting and sweating; maybe with some scars or a massive cut, still bleeding. She never questioned, knowing she wouldn't be able to reason with his "rebellious" ways. He wasn't bad…and she knew it. She had to distract herself from the real truth. The truth he wasn't telling her. Though he was doing well, and he knew she wouldn't question his leaving…but he needed an excuse.

"Grandma?" He asked her when she came inside from gardening.

"Yes Peter?" She asked, sitting down by the kitchen table. She knew something was up. He turned over excuses in his head until he got to the right one.

"I have to go to a camp in Louisiana for a couple weeks." He said, preparing his confession speech while she was about to ask why.

"Why?" She asked as he thought she would. He slowly spread the words over, putting a guilty look on his face.

"I got caught with drugs and a gun. They weren't mine though, my friend had the drugs and another guy was about to shoot him. I kicked the gun out from the kid's hand and my friend ran. The cops came when I was holding the evidence."

"Peter Parker…" She sighed, "I hope you're going to learn your lesson, if you don't I'm going to have to send you off to some military or boarding school." She shook her head slowly, looking down. Ashamed that she didn't succeed in raising him like his parents would have.

"I'm going to pack, I'm sorry." He said simply, not able to explain anything else and ran upstairs. He packed quickly; throwing almost his entire closet in his suitcase. He didn't have a lot of valuables, he grabbed what was necessary and taking some extra he put the case by the door and went downstairs to eat dinner. A thought hit him; what about school? He quickly brushed it off and set the table. They ate in silence. He went upstairs early; kissing her lightly on the cheek and telling her that he's leave the next day. She nodded slowly and he thought he saw a small tear roll down her wrinkled cheek. It hurt him to hurt her like that, though he knew he had to. Curiosity killed him every time he thought about the mission. What was going to happen?


	2. More Curious

**More more more!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This goes deeper into meaning with me and my friends but…hope you like it**

**-Jordan**

**Chapter 2: More Curious**

Clark Kent was running in the sunshine when his cell phone rang. He skidded to a stop, almost knocking over the water tower in the process.

"Hello?" He asked, not even panting from the workout.

"Is this Clark Kent?" The male voice asked. Clark was taken aback by the voice. It was dark and sounded like it held secrets needed to be told. He didn't think he should trust it.

"Yes, who is this?" He asked expectantly. Hoping that it was just a teacher or something.

"That isn't important right now. There is news about a giant force of electricity in Louisiana; we need your help find what's happening. There are plane tickets under your mat by the front door." He said.

Immediately Clark wanted to know what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently.

"Superman is your name; this experience might prove how super you really are. Come as soon as possible." Again Clark was questioning, though he said nothing. His sleek and clean features stayed the same as he thought it over in his head. His black hair blowing in the wind and his skin shining in the sunlight. His muscles getting bigger every day with his workout.

He had just gotten a job as an assistant in journalism. He was learning more every day, it fascinated him. He was the dork with glasses, which didn't show sports interest and that much physical ability to keep his planet and identity a secret. Normal fifteen-year old on the outside, and a total alien on the inside. The only person who knew was his adopted mother. Who was more of a grandmother. His parent's died on planet Krypton and they sent him to earth to protect him. His only weakness was the very thing he was of, kryptonite. Why would the man on the other line know about him, and why would he call him in the first place. More and more questions. He ran to the porch, nearly fifty miles away, and got there in about five seconds. He reached under the mat, stretching his legs along the way, and picked up the plane ticket. He looked at his home, so inviting and peaceful. He turned back to the sun, wondering if he should really trust the mysterious man on the phone. He went inside and found his "mom" by the fireplace. She was knitting.

"I got a call from Louisiana. They need my help a.s.a.p, and I have a plane ticket." He told her. Plain and simple was what he gave her, always. She understood too, which made it easier for him. She nodded and got up. She read the ticket and walked with him up to his room.

"Make sure to pack extra. How long will you be gone?" She asked softly. She didn't want to let him go, but it was what he was sent to do. Save people, and in this case…it was probably going to be a big impact if he didn't go.

"He didn't say, but I'd pack a lot."

"Get your suitcase down, I'll bring the laundry in." She said and walked into her room, grabbing the basket holding his clean clothes, and bringing it in his room.

"Are you sure your okay with this?" He asked, watching her carefully. He never liked disobeying her; she was the closest person to him. He didn't let anyone knew him to well, not that they wanted to for that matter. To think that it was all for his father and mother was painful, since they weren't even alive…or even from that planet. He sighed as he packed his belongings and headed downstairs for supper.

They talked about the journey and what it was like in Louisiana, he asked tons of questions and she loved answering them. They watched a movie together on the couch before he left for bed; she wanted to make his last day special.

He was still anxious as he drifted off into unconsciousness, letting the soft vibration of the fan blow his emotions away.

**REVIEW -**


	3. A little more curious

**Please review, nothing makes my day better. I want commentary or insults really anything. **

**-Jordan**

**Chapter 3: A little more Curious for the rest of them **

Bruise Wane was driving his new Mercedes Benes down the highway when the Bluetooth on his car started ringing. He pressed the receive button on the screen and pressed another to turn the radio off. Even a superhero could act snooty sometimes.

"Hello?" The sleek sixteen-year old asked commonly. He was riding high in his new black car, every girl sighing at his sight when he stopped, convertible cover down, at a stop-light.

"Bruise Wane?" The old man asked.

"Yes." He said casually; though he didn't imply it as a question. The way the man took it.

"I've received news about an electrical force building in southern Louisiana. We need you to come and help get to the bottom of it all, the plane ticket is in your mailbox. Folded and tucked in the corner and come as soon as you can. It's urgent." The old man said.

Bruise's eyes turned into slits as he felt danger approaching in near future. He was one for danger, he thrived it. His heart pounded harder, he had questions. He didn't feel like asking, just thinking about what would happen in the new state was exhilarating. He passed a red light, not paying attention.

"Crap." He said to himself as the camera flashed a picture of his license plate.

He walked into his empty house, knowing that his parents wouldn't mind him leaving. He left all the time, especially during the summer. It might be rude to let your money be flaunted like that, but he didn't care. He did the world good deeds every day, and this was just the world paying him back. The world would have to pay big-time after what he was about to run into.

He called his butler and ordered his dinner, letting his room attendant help him with packing. He sent the laundry girl to fetch the ticket and he shoved it in his leather jacket. He was leaving early the next morning. He couldn't wait to see what was coming up for him in near future.

Batman…that was his name. Don't ware it out. His costume original, his identity secret, his life a pure adventure. With his arch enemy Joker always on the prowl he normally didn't go off a few weeks without killing a bad guy. One of Joker's helpers or even Joker himself. Though Joker could never be killed, no idea why. He would always escape it or not get hit by a bullet at all. Which made Bruise even madder, which made the game even harder to win.

Though to him, the odds look like they were in his favor.


	4. End of curiosity

**I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes on the last chapter with brui**s**e. This is just a story on the side and I am basing it off of the movies. NOT the comics or anything.**

**Hope ya like it.**

**-Jordan**

**Chapter 4: The end of curiosity **

Tony Stark was in the lab with his father when he got the call. They were studying anatomic protons again for a new project his father was working on.

"Hello?" He asked the television that also could be used as a telephone. Their lab was huge, and they owned an island. His father was an inventor and they made bombs and weapons for the U.S. armies, navies, and etcetera.

"May I speak to Tony Stark, please?" The old voice asked. His father looked at him curiously and tuned back to the speaker, waiting for the conversation.

"This is he; might I ask who is calling?" He asked professionally. His father smiled, realizing how mature he was for only a fourteen-year old boy.

"You will find out in time. There is a source of electricity and radioactivity down by the southern Louisiana coast, we need you to go and check it out. It will turn into something big, and we need to stop it before it might get out of control. Your plane ticket is in your mailbox, come quickly. Help is needed." The old voice said and hung up. Tony looked at his father questionably.

"How can I help? Why would they ask me?" Tony asked.

"They know about you being Iron Man." He said plainly.

"How?" Tony asked impatiently. He needed to know everything and that was just the kind of guy he was.

"Who knows, it wouldn't be that hard for the F.B.I or any other agency. He sounded professional and I suggest you go pack, son, and your flight will most likely leave tomorrow morning." His father turned back to the drawing board.

"How do you know?" Tony asked.

"The urgency in his voice gives it away. I thought you knew about that sort of thing, stalker." His father joked.

"I investigate, not stalk." Tony admitted smiling and went upstairs to his bedroom.

The island sun shone through the glass windows on the stairs. He had black hair and pale skin, he was rugged and muscular from working so much on cars and other mechanical things his father brought home. He graduated college when he was nine, he knew the entire periodic table by memory, and he had a photographic memory. There was nothing he thought he couldn't do. He spent some time in an Iraq for the war and got captured. He escaped a month later by making the Iron Suit. Now he was Iron Man and had perfected the suit and its many gadgets. His father was always at his side helping with everything, and they both knew that he was a genius. He was homeschooled now since he finished everything early, and he didn't mind either. He learned more from his father and professor then he could learn from any school. He fought whenever he was needed and his father applauded that about him. Tony knew that there was nothing he couldn't handle, and he was aching to get over to Louisiana and solve this new crime. A mission that would be as easy as pie…or so he thought.

He packed quickly and went downstairs to the kitchen. His father had a dinner party so he was home alone that night. He'd say goodbye in the morning and be on his way. Though he knew his father would put some kind of sensor on him and keep track of him even though Tony was going to be fine. That was the kind of person his father was, and Tony didn't mind. Without his father, Tony wouldn't be such a success. He ate watching football and went to his room. His glass room with flat screens and sleek edges, everything high-tech and modern. He loved it and get into bed.

"Goodnight Tony." His father's assistant told him and shut the door.

"It'll be a good morning too." He told himself and went to bed quickly, apprehensive for tomorrow.


End file.
